halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The All-knowing Sith'ari
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team NOVA Bomb My article, don't edit it. Make your own. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 01:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Request Regarding My Schism RE:A request UNSC Politics I was looking at your articles and I found the "UNSC Conservative Party" page and saw that you were planning to make an article on the "UNSC Liberal Party" and I was wondering if I could use the party for one of my characters, Shyla Patterson. Thanks.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 05:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos Fail edit on Terrence Hood Invitation to Infected Want to be Infected? Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, CT Sig small Like I said on the Infection talk page, you may command the 1st Battalion you will have to follow CT's 1143rd orders, Lt.Col. Garcia's orders and AR's 1st Mechanized Regiment leader's orders(don't remember their name). Your character that commands the 1st will have to be a Lt.Col. to command it.--Bobzombie 21:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Infection Just clearing things up; Bobzombie clarified with me that the Colonel was not killed by an Infectee, whereby the ONI simply responded with paranoia. Currently the virus is contained within the Andromeda MSI, the only mountain pass leading to which has been cordoned off by a fortified perimetre guarded by Gendarmerie, Constables, and a Company level formation of Mechanised Infantry. I will detail the overwhelming of the barricades in my next post, whereby there will be a series of isolated cases in rural/suburban areas, and then finally outbreaks in major population centres. Its in the vein of the "Antharax attacks" following 9/11.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 22:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) You ask Sith? Wait for my next post. Captain.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 02:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Messed up post Change it so that the DNA test was inconclusive as to the nature of whether or not it is infected--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 06:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I would but it hasn't happened yet.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 06:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. Maybe in different parts of the region though.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 07:14, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Bit of Clarification Your recent post was rather good, but there's just one thing I feel I should elaborate on; individuals infected with Seoulnum cannot operate machinery or firearms; the best they can do is bludgeon using hard objects, but they will mostly use hands and feet to beat and kick. Also, note that the breaking of the cordon hasn't occured yet; if things go the way I expect, the perimetre'll be overrun by 0700 hours. So we can start posting about Human V. Zeds after 0700(Provided with adequate prep time)?--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 01:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, in a way. The first segment of the RP will end with my post, and the next segment will begin afterwards, which will detail the gradual spread (i.e. isolated cases in Suburbs, slowly increasing in size and growing closer to major cities). Any ETA on that? And Sith, I did not brief you on that yet. I was debriefing you on what happened to Marxson and Faulkner, the friendly fire incident mainly.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 01:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Infection wait Classification of navies Would it be alright if I used this page in my universe? --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 15:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Whose the idiot here? Okay, I left a comment on Maslab's page thinking that he wanted to continue the arguement. Not much else. Sorry for sounding cruel... - Echo 1 16:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I know that it is a different Czar, but the term creates a creepy coorelation between the two... - Echo 1 16:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Infection I also feature a saxon in our post. But the driver is forced to save your men. And that's our only one in our company.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 21:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Attachments Ah, politics...how tiresome. Air Support RE:Whats next? Right now I need to clear up some confusion with T.N.Biscuts. But the plan is the Scorpion come aid Charlie Co. while the Airborne Guards come to E-Vac them to Ministry. As for Pastor I will soon be having some fun with them and Shepard. And by fun I mean DEATH!--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 17:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) He's not referring to the Trooper. He is referring to Vladmir Petrovich. The guy who made Seolnum.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 18:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I was exaggerating his Americanness (I just made that word up :D) as you do. Which by the way is pretty funny.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 20:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your role in Infection Would it be possible to have some kind of small connection with your posts in Infection? I'm about to send in my characters into the Ministry before 11:20 and have them evacuated by your Marines. Doing so will transition nicely into your post (#5) when the infectees invades the Ministry. How 'bout it?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Keeping somewhat true to realism, my characters are in the town, having a "couple-argument" as I write this reply. They will not fight any infectee as they are untrained and incompetent when surrounded by militarymen (those who feel protected will always be incompetent and will rely on others to protect them rather than trying to protect themselves). :So, they would be evacuated by your Marines... until something went horribly wrong during the transfer to the EVAC site through the city, which would be my next post. Don't worry about the Marines whom are with my characters; they expendable and will remain nameless and will not raise any problem to your future posts. I am going for the Left4Dead theme in this RP where my characters will try to evacuate the planet by themselves...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for the minor error. Finally, some Army action! Yay!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:MA37 Picture Go right ahead. --'Rozh (Message)' 18:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Invincible-class Battleship Rawr Sith'ari! I've been slowly watching your Invincible-class Battleship article grow since you started it, and I have to say it is a superb creation (British politician names aside :P). Bit of a strange request, I was about to nominate it for Good Articles, wondering to myself why no one had beaten me to it, when I noticed a few redlinks. I guess what I'm trying to say here is that, If you could, can you remove or create those redlinks, and add an image or two (maybe an image of its missile armament) then I would be happy to be able to nominate it. Thanks, It undeniably deserves to be up there, along with several of your other articles. RE: A request Reignition Invite Revenge NCF'ing...? He hasn't done anything to my articles, so why would I be Revenge NCFing? Just saying, though. I won't deny the incivility. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 20:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Whups Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! Re: Deadliest Halo Warrior RE: Judge Unions and Confederations and Federations, oh my! DHW Ugh. I've had enough. Don't take this offensively but I did address the points above, I don't need heavy critisizm from people that have no part in a conversation so just stop and just be quiet towards me. Ugh.}} TheGutsyChipmunk ﻿ Removing Templates Hi there Sith, I'm new to this wiki, but I'm using the M6J in my fanon too, so I was wondering if it was okay if I just added some things to your page for it. I created my own imagining of it (which I think suits your description fairly well). Here's the attached pictures: Design details: accepts 8, 12, and 30 round magazines compatible with other M6 pistols (a la Glock's magazine system), folding foregrip similar to the M7 SMG, raised sights to allow use of a Picatinny Combat Attachment Points on the barrel, ambidextrous fire-selector switch (S-1-F) and frame safety, detachable shoulder stock allows the slide to kick back and has a cut-out for the hammer. You can see where the stock attaches in this picture: HAL Model 9000 21:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Second American Civil War Wouldn't an American civil war weaken Britain as well given the relationship between the UK and the US?--Ted the Spartan (talk) 13:36, April 3, 2017 (UTC)Ted the Spartan